Knight's Dragon 2: Ghost of a Chance
by Kidara
Summary: Sequel to Knight's Dragon. Someones destroying TransAms. Will Kitt be next? Finished.
1. Chapter 1: A Star Burns Out

Disclaimer: Knight Rider belongs to Glen A. Larson as best as i can tell. Characters Maxie Reynolds, Kurt Valdez, and Trey Wood are mine.  
Should probably read Knight's Dragon first.

* * *

**Knight's Dragon 2  
****Ghost of a Chance**

_Approximately six months after the events in the first Knight's Dragon._

Michael leaned forward and cleared his throat, trying to get the others attention. It didn't work, the arguing continued on, louder if possible. This time he coughed loudly, slightly embarrassed when the table fell silent and four sets of eyes turned his way.

"I think that Kitt should be apart of this meeting, it is about him after all and he deserves to know whats going on."

The scientist sitting next to Devon was shaking his head before Michael finished. "We decided it would be best not to tell him. It would cause a lot fewer problems."

Michael frowned. "What are you going to tell him when we start using Karr for the missions instead of him?"

Devon leaned forward and spoke up. "Michael, with the cars that have been destroyed already, theres a very good chance he wont even be safe at the foundation. But he definitely would be at great danger out on the streets. Seventeen Trans-Ams have already been destroyed."

"I know that Devon, but what no one has told me yet, is how they were destroyed."

The two foundation scientists, Kurt Valdez and Trey Wood glanced at each other, then Kurt spoke up. "All of the cars were hit by a Mini Electrical Missile, M.E.M. for short. The missile penetrates the cars body, then begins releasing electrical charges, disrupting all the cars functions. Once the electrical surges cease the missile explodes. All the cars it was used on so far, were completely destroyed."

Kurt fell silent and Trey spoke up. "Even with Kitts MBS, the missile would still be able to enter through the scanner. And when it exploded it wouldn't do as much damage to his shell, but it would effectively gut the car. If Kitt gets hit with one of these missiles, we don't see any chance of him surviving."

Michaels face was slightly ashen. "What makes you think they wont use it on Karr as well?"

Bonnie broke her silence for the first time. "No one knows Karr is even alive, except those of us in this room"

"So you see Michael, Karr is our best chance at stopping these guys before they get to Kitt." Devon was staring at Michael in a perculiar way.

Michael shook his head. "I suppose your going to make me tell Kitt that he'll be taking a vacation for a bit"

Devon and Bonnie grinned and stood up, preparing to leave the room. "Thanks so much for volunteering Michael."

Michael shook his head as he watched them leave, then turned to make his way to the garage. He smiled as he walked in. Kitt sat in his usual place in the corner, the garage lights glowing over the cars body, making it look like he sparkled. He glanced to the other corner and saw Karrs parking space was empty. Karr like to make runs on the test track, and probably was out there now. They'd had to add things to the track for the two cars to test on.

"Hey buddy, hows it going."

"Hi Michael, How did the meeting go?" Kitts scanner flashed slowly back and forth as Michael slid into the cars seat.

"Well it went great for you, you get to take a vacation." Michael laughed. "Now if i can just get Devon to give me one."

"A vacation Michael? I don't need a vacation. I am a car, and am in the best condition." Kitts voice held a slight confusion.

Michael sighed and knew that to get Kitt to stay here he would have to lie to him, and he hated himself for doing it. "Kitt, Devon wants me to take Karr on the next couple of missions, We have to go after people you and i put away previously, and it was decided that with Karrs body, he would be less recognizable."

"I don't think i like the idea of that" Kitt said softly.

"I'm not sure i do either pal, but it makes sense" Michael ran a hand over the steering wheel. "Besides I'll still have the Com-Link, and ill call you if i need you."

"Alright" Kitt watched quietly as Michael slid out of the car and made his way to the garages door."Michael, be careful"

Michael turned and smiled a little. "I will buddy, you be careful as well."

Kitt was still wondering why Michael would tell him to be careful an hour later when he heard Karrs engine leave the grounds. Bonnie had stressed to him that it was imperative that he didn't leave the grounds, and that confused him even more.

He had never been restricted in where he was allowed to go. For two days he sat in the garage, shifting through files, trying to make sense of why he'd had to stay behind. He found nothing and on the third day decided to roam the grounds for a while.Kitt had just backed out of the garage, when he picked up Karrs homing and distress signal.

Kitt was already excellerating off the grounds before Bonnie was able to find out that it was a fake signal. She tried to contact Kitt to tell him to return to the garage but her signal was being jammed. She resorted to trying to contact Michael, and after boosting the signal she was finally through.

"Michael! Kitt just left the grounds, hes following a fake signal some ones sending."

Karr flung himself around and Michael pressed hard on the gas." Whats his location Bonnie?"

"South of the foundation at last contact, and he was already nearly sixty miles away."

"We are on our way Bonnie" Michael gritted his teeth as Bonnies image faded away.

Nearly a hundred miles away from the foundation, Kitt finally realized he was on a goose chase. Skidding into a turn he started to head back to the foundation, realizing to late that he had been followed.

The white limo sat dead in the middle of the road, a missile launched from under its bumper and slammed into Kitt, smashing his scanner. The limo immediately sped away as the black Trans-Am weaved off the road then crashed into a tree.

Kitt activated his homing signal, but the first electrical bursts cut it off soon after. Lights flickered and equipment screeched as the surges flashed through out the car. Then they stopped and there was a moment of silence then a loud muffled explosion. The explosion warped the MBS throwing the cars hood up and bending it back over the roof. Windows shattered and glass flew in every direction.

As the smoke and electrical screeches faded away, all that was left was a shell that might have at one time been a car.

At the garage and in Karr, Bonnie and Michael both clapped their hands over their ears at the electrical wail that came over the homing signals channel. Karr increased his speed, knowing they were already to late to help Kitt.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: Knight Rider belongs to Glen A. Larson as best as i can tell. Character Maxie Reynolds is mine.

**Knight's Dragon 2  
Ghost of a Chance**

**_Chapter 2: A New Beginning._**

Maxi Reynolds saw the black car crash into the tree and saw the explosion. She recognized the car from her work with the foundation years before. Pulling the silver 4x4 to a stop next to the car, she ran around to the car, wincing as she looked under its hood. She had thought the car had been deactivated ages ago, so she was quite stunned to see it.

Peering in closer she could just barely make out the twisted casing of the CPU. Pulling it out gently, she turned it over. The black casing was ripped open and charred. Circuits showed through, though they seemed to be mostly in one piece. Running back to her truck with the small box, she sped off not noticing the dark blue car cresting a hill behind her.

Michael and Karr pulled up next to the Trans-Ams remains and a few seconds later the black semi pulled in behind them. Karr had been running scans over Kitts body, unable to detect any signs of life.

"Michael from my scans most of the interior of the car is in small pieces. I can't scan anything large enough to be the CPU unit." Karr had moved even closer to the car, watching as Michael pulled the warped hood down gently.

"The scientists said the car would be gutted." Bonnie slid under the hood before Michael could close it, then pulled away again."There is nothing here to even try to salvage Michael."

"Your saying he's dead?" Michael closed the hood as best as possible after Bonnie moved back.

"I'm afraid so, theres nothing i can do to bring him back this time." Bonnie began to cry softly, causing Michael to pull her against him, hugging her tightly.

Michael helped her and the team of technicians that arrived to move the remains of the car into the semi. Sliding in behind Karrs steering wheel he watched as the semi pulled away, heading slowly back towards the foundation.

"Have you scanned the area Karr?"

"Repeatedly Michael, but theres to many tire track to be able to pick out one specifically."

"Whats that your looking at?" The picture that was on Karrs monitor was one of Kitts hood.

"I was noticing that the dragon emblem was gone from the cars hood, I do not understand that. I thought it was permanent" From Karrs voice, if he could be frowning right then he would have.

"The emblem appeared after you guys got your car bodies back, when Kitt died, the dragons spirit also died. It was a part of him as it is a part of you." Michael sighed and pulled away from the area slowly, but he didn't head back to the foundation yet.

They drove for miles in silence before Karr broke it again. "What will you do now?"

The question startle Michael. "I think that we will find the ones responsible then find you a driver. then ill probably resign from FLAG."

"Why? You could remain my driver." Karrs voice had dropped back into its cold tone.

"Maybe, we will see. Though i would not expect you to want me as a driver."

"I think i would prefer you to most others that would be tried"

Michael smiled sadly. "Thanks Karr."

They pulled to a stop on top of a hill, watching the sky change as the sun set. After the sky had darkened completely, they headed back to the garage slowly.

Barely a hundred miles away, Maxie worked tiredly on the CPU. She had created a new one, but needed to fix the old one enough to transfer all the files to the new CPU. She wasn't even sure it would work, but something told her she had to try.

Three days later she smiled and sat back as the new CPU came online slowly. She had hooked up several percepters so that the AI inside could hear and speak. If it had worked. Several lights flashed, marking the end of the start up.

"I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand" The voice was slightly tinny and sounded very much like a computer, instead of an AI. "You may call me Kitt if you prefer"

Maxie frowned. "Kitt? I thought your name was Karr, Knight Automated Roving Robot."

Kitt was silent for a minute accessing data. "Karr is my brother, I was activated after him. I think"

"You think?"

"Some of my memory circuits seem to be missing. But most are intact. Where am I?"

"Your in my garage. Can you remember what happened?"

"Yes. I was hit by some kind of missile, from a white limo." As Kitt talked more and more his voice slowly fell back into its Boston accent.

"Well we will keep you out of sight for now, ill work on getting you a new car as well. Any preferences?"

"I would like to stick with my Trans-Am body"

"Well ill have to see about getting a new one, the old one was totaled."

"Very well. Is there any chance i could speak with someone from Flag?" Now Kitts voice was slightly apprehensive.

"I have been trying to get ahold of them ever since i brought you here. Devon isn't accepting any calls, and they wont let me on the grounds." Maxie pushed her Brown hair back, and sighed. "But i will keep at them"

"Thank you"

Maxie left the garage and went in search of the new cars body. When she returned six hours later she pushed the garage doors open and grinned. "Look what i found!"

She disappeared then, pulled in with a gray T-Top Pontiac. The car was primer gray. but the body looked like it was in prime condition. After going and fixing something to eat, she was back in the garage, working hard on the new car. One week later she smiled as she sat back, watching the scanner hum to life and begin tracking slowly.

"So how do you like it?"

"It doesn't have all of the capabilities my old car did but its really nice." Kitts voice modulator lit up softly as he spoke."

"Well you have the basic capabilities, like Turbo Boosting and the Ski options, as well as a few other basic systems. I don't have the resources to completely restore you. But i did add a few extras, as you wont have the MBS you'll need other defenses. There is a cover that will slide down over your scanner to hide it. And also another cover inside to cover the dash."

Maxie paused watching as Kitt activated the new defences, making the car look like a totally normal Trans-am."However those alone wont save you. The ones that destroyed your other body are still out there, and they are still destroying black cars like you. So you need to figure out a new color"

"But i like black." As Kitt spoke the dragon emblem flared to life on his hood. Black scale-like armor spread from the emblem and coated the cars body. Once the armor had completely covered the car, the scales smoothed out, leaving the car a glossy black.

Maxie stared at the car, her mouth hanging open slightly. "I looks good on you Kitt, but you take a risk of being destroyed again. See if you can change that color"

"Very well" Kitt sighed and concentrated on the armor, and a few seconds later it lightened to a spectacular silver hue.

"Thats great, I wonder how tough it is" Maxie brought a heavy hammer down hard on the hood, and had to duck as it bounced right back at her head. "It didn't leave a mark" She whistled softly as she run her hand over the cars hood.

"From what i can scan, it appears to be tougher then the MBS."

"How did you get it Kitt?"She was still stunned at the whole thing.

"Its a long story, lets just say it would appear to be a side effect of being a dragon"

"I don't think i want to know" Maxie laughed and slid behind the wheel of the silver car. "How about a drive?"

"I would enjoy that, I also want to see if i can talk with Devon or Michael."

"Just what i had in mind."

The silver Trans-Am left the garage and slid on to the highway, soon accelerating well over a hundred miles per hour.

* * *

the raving loony,I admit it was evil... but i needed to follow up on the dragon emblem, as it wasn't just for looks. And i had to figure out a way to introduce Maxie, so i hope it works out ok this way. 


	3. Chapter 3: Fundraisers and Decoys

Disclaimer: Knight Rider isn't mine but Maxie Reynolds is.

* * *

**Knight's Dragon 2  
Ghost of a Chance**

**_Chapter 3: Fundraisers and Decoys_**

Devon was pacing his office,wondering just what he was supposed to do now. It had been two weeks since Kitt had been destroyed, one week since Michael had announced that once Karr had a new driver, he was gone. Originally Michael was going to stay on as Karrs driver.But the two of them couldn't get along. The last mission had been proof enough of that.

Devon sighed, and sat at the desk once again, flipping through pages of prospective drivers. They had already tried two, with slightly disastrous results. The first one had said something that hadn't set well with Karr and had found himself being ejected in mid turbo boost.

The second one had never even made it behind the wheel. Apparently he had made a rather snide remark about Kitt, and instantly found himself being chased off the grounds by the Stingray. Devon glanced up as the phone rang, frowning slightly.

"Devon here, i gave orders not to be disturbed today."

The security guards voice sounded nervous. "Sorry sir, but theres a woman in a Silver Trans-Am that wishes to talk to you. She isn't willing to take no for an answer."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Tell her I'm busy now and to make an appointment"

"Yes sir"

The phone went dead a second later, and Devon heard the cars tires squeal as it raced away. He turned back to the folder, holding up one picture of a promising woman. She had been employed with them before, he saw. His hand reached for the phone then hesitated as his door opened and Bonnie came in.

"It's time to leave Devon, Michael said that he and Karr would be along soon as well."

Devon stood and slowly put on his coat. "I'm surprised he didn't complain about the fundraiser as he normally does."

"I think he realized it was useless" Bonnie smiled softly and walked with Devon down the stairs to the waiting limo.

Kitt was furious. How dare they push them aside like that? Granted they didn't know who they were ignoring, but it still hurt him. He missed Bonnie and Devon, and most of all he missed Michael. He even missed Karr. He was grateful towards Maxie for everything she'd done, but the need to find his family was prominent.

Maxie noticed the crowd at the park and pulled Kitt over near it, looking quite startled at the fact that the FLAG semi was there. At that moment a Limo pulled in, and Devon and Bonnie climbed out. Devon looked like he was forcing a smile for the people gathered.

"Wonder whats going on here?" Maxie frowned a little.

"I believe it is one of the foundations fund raisers." Kitt had been scanning the area ever since they had arrived. "I don't see Karr or Michael though. Maybe they got themselves out of it again."

"Maybe this will be our chance to talk to them, Keep scanning the area, ill go see if i can get Devons attention." Maxie slid out and made her way through the crowd, towards the podium that had been set up.

Across town, Michael and Karr were in an intense argument. Michael glared at the cars voice modulator. "We promised we go to this thing, I don't like it either. But i think we should be there."

Karrs voice had dropped down to the cold growl he used alot anymore. "You promised. not I. I do not wish to be on display or have all kinds of people and animals touching me."

"Look, this fundraiser is also supposed to help find the people behind Kitts destruction"

"How?"

Michael sighed. "I talked devon into letting us place several black Trans ams in the parking lot. Three more have been destroyed since Kitt, so if they are still after the Trans ams they wont be able to refuse."

"Very well, I will go but this is the only time" Karr turned the cars control over to Michael and they drove to the park.

"i thought you said black Trans ams. There is a silver one near the entrance."

"Must belong to someone here then" Michael glanced at the car as they passed it, feeling a strange familiarity about it. "Did you scan it?"

"Yes, it is a completely normal car."

"Alright then lets go get this over with." Michael pulled up next to the Semi and got out shaking hands with Devon and some of the other board members that where there.

In the parking lot Kitt watched as Karr drove past, he felt strange. The urge to call out to them was overpowering yet he was almost scared to find out how they'd react. So he remained silent. He repeated his scan of the area and was surprised to see several other Trans ams in the parking lot. All of them were black.

Maxie had finally made it to the front of the crowd. "Mr. Miles? Could i speak with you for a second?"

Devon looked up, then did a double take as he realized the woman was the same one that had been in his files earlier. "Certainly, If you will excuse me a minute Michael."

Devon had started to walk towards her when there was a muffled explosion in the parking lot. Everyone swung in that direction to see a cloud of smoke hanging over one of the cars. Maxie felt her heart drop, and took off at a run, shoving people aside. As she ran she heard a cars engine fire and saw a blue Stingray flash past her.

Kitt had completely frozen when he saw the white limo enter the parking area. When the Black Trans am had been destroyed he finally reacted. Bolting out of his parking space and heading across the grass in a desperate attempt to get away. Fear consumed him.

Karr slid in behind the Limo as it fired again, and another black car was destroyed. He fired his lazer at the cars tires, slowing down when all it managed to do was turn the cars attention on him. He managed to dodge the first missile, feeling the currants it set off in a car behind him. Weaving he backed up, trying to be prepared to dodge the next one. He slammed up against a wall, and realized to late he was trapped.

Through his fear Kitt heard the impact and registered Karrs danger. Flinging himself around he raced back towards both cars. In nearly the same instant, the limo fired and Kitt skidded to a halt in between the two vehicles.

Maxie reached the area in time to see the explosion as the missile hit Kitt. "KITTTTT, Noooo not again!"

The smoke drifted away and revealed a startling scene. Kitt sat pressed hard against Karr, as the force of the explosion had pushed him. But aside from a slight burnt mark on his side, he appeared undamaged.

"Kitt?...Kitt? you ok?" Maxie ran to the car and opened the door.

"I think so..." Kitts voice was shaky. "It seems the dragon armor is definitely harder then the Molecular Bonded Shell" He began to run a systems check on himself to make certain, then untangled himself from Karr, pulling just a few feet away.

Karr sat there, still pressed hard against the wall. He was in shock, he had never expected another car to save his life. Then as he did a diagnostic on himself and the other car, he realized what he had heard the brown haired woman say before reaching them.

"Karr, what happened? Are you ok?" Michael had finally reached them and Devon followed.

"I am undamaged, but..." Karrs voice held confusion.

"But what? What happened?" This time it was Devon asking.

"I am uncertain." Karr sounded even more confused as he went through the last few minutes again.

Maxie grinned and patted Kitts door, standing up to face Michael and Devon as the approached. "Is your car alright?"

"Yes he is, although something tells me its a miracle that your car is" Michael had moved to Kitts side and was tracing the burnt mark on the cars side. Suddenly he looked up. "Where did the limo go?"

Karr spoke up. "It left as soon as it fired the missile, I have a question though."

"I think we all have some, But whats yours Karr?"

Karr fired up his engine and moved closer to Kitt. "Who are you two? And why did you do that?"

Devon and Michael both turned towards Maxie and the silver car.Maxie took a deep breath. "Who do you think we are?"

"Well i know what my audio picked up, but i am not certain i believe it." Karrs voice was still uncertain.

"You heard me call this car Kitt didn't you? And your wondering if its possible that it really is Kitt" Maxie smiled.

"Yes"

"Allow me to answer that one" Kitt spoke up for the first time. Then the cars body darkened to black, revealing the dragons emblem on the hood. He slid the covers up from his dash and scanner.

Karr, Michael and Devon all stared in stunned silence at Kitt. Maxie grinned again, wondering just where they would go from here.

* * *

the raving loony-- you know, you should never have mentioned pink... ever since its been running through my head.All those pink Trans-Ams...

Thanks everyone for the reviews, and sorry for the slight delay.


	4. Chapter 4: Old Enemies, New threat

Disclaimer: Knight Rider belongs to Glen A. Larson as best as i can tell. Characters Maxie Reynolds, Kurt Valdez, and Trey Wood are mine.

Apologies to my readers for the major lag in the story, I lost Internet for some time and then had trouble with the site. but heres this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Knight's Dragon 2  
Ghost of a Chance**

_Chapter 4: Old Enemies, New threat_

Three days had passed since Kitt had been reunited with Karr and the others. Three days of tests being run, of questions being asked and answered. That part was over now, and Kitt had orders to show Karr how to activate his dragon armor, and to show him how to change its colors.

Kitt watched Karr as the armor slid down around the cars sloped fenders, not noticing when karr asked him something. His thoughts were on maxie and Michael. Maxie had been asked to join the foundation and become karrs driver. But she had denied, saying that it wasn't her kind of work. And since he had been brought back to the foundation, he hadn't seen Michael. Was he mad at him for some reason?

"Kitt!" Karrs voice was impatient now.

Kitt shook himself and drug his thoughts back to what he was supposed to be doing. Karrs armor had activated, but needed its color to change. "Concentrate on the armor and think of the color you would like it to be, like say... pink."

Kitts scanner swished wickedly as Karrs body changed to a brilliant neon pink. It took Karr a moment to realize what had happened, but as he saw the pink fenders, his engine growled to life angrily.

"You did that on purpose!" Karr moved forward as kitt backed out of the garage.

"It looks good on you Karr" Upon saying this kitt wheeled around and took off at full speed, Karr wasting no time to follow.

Michael, Devon, Bonnie and Maxie stood near the main house talking about extra protection for the cars when the squealing of car tires interrupted them. All of them looked up in time to see a black car flash by followed closely by a bright pink stingray. Michael started laughing as Devon and Bonnie covered their mouths.

Karr heard the laughter and switched directions heading toward Michael at full speed. Kitt, turned as well, wondering if he had went to far, and headed to try to block Karrs path. Karr however slid to a halt barely an inch from Michaels knees. Michael took one step back and grinned at the angry car.

"Its not funny! He deliberately tricked me" Karrs furious voice boomed.

Kitt arrived a couple of seconds after Karr, and slowed to a stop. "You are always too serious, Karr. It was just for fun, Besides its easy enough to change it if you just concentrate on a color."

Karr trembled in anger for a moment before relaxing completely, until another thought ran through his circuits. He hadn't been going to run Michael over, He knew that much. But why had he headed to michael? Shoving the question away, Karr concentrated on his shell, managing to turn it back to its normal deep blue.

Watching the cars color shift, Michael moved to Karrs side and opened the door. "Well, I'm going to head out and see if i can find any traces of the attackers, Devon."

Devon nodded and waved as the two left. Turning to Maxie he smiled. "I wish you would change your mind about working for us."

Maxie was already shaking her head before he finished. "Sorry Devon, I'm just not cut out for this. Is there any way i can get a ride into town?"

Kitts voice spoke up then, unusually quiet. "Ill take you."

"Thank you Maxie, for everything" Devon turned and walked back towards the garage, as Kitt and Maxie left the grounds.

Kitt was silent on the way back into town. He didn't understand why Michael was ignoring him. Michael hadn't even looked at him. "Kitt whats wrong? " Maxie was worried, she knew something was wrong with Kitt but not sure what.

Kitts voice was decidedly hushed when he finally spoke. "Why did Michael take Karr instead of me?"

"I'm Sorry Kitt i don't have an answer for that question." Though in her mind she thought she understood why Michael had ignored Kitt.  
Maybe Michael just wasn't sure it was Kitt yet. She frowned a little. But he hadn't even made a move to see for himself yet either. Any such thoughts were driven from her mind as they turned into the driveway of her home.

Smoke billowed up from the main house, flames curling up the side of the small garage lab. Kitt silently notified the Fire department and police, then slammed to a halt as he realized the white limo sat directly in his path facing him. He started to move backwards when a large and very familiar truck pulled up, blocking his retreat.

Miles away, Karr was wondering why Michael had taken him instead of Kitt as well, but before he could put the question to voice, Michael spoke up. "Karr do you think that, thats really Kitt? I mean we saw him destroyed, completely."

Understanding flowed through Karr then. "It is him Michael, i would know if it wasn't... he is my brother..." the very last part was spoken so softly that michael almost didn't hear it.

Michael shifted in his seat, then opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by karr. "A fire alarm has been set off and police have been sent to a house on the edge of town, Michael. Witnesses have reported seeing a white limo and what would appear to be a armored Semi on the site."

"An armored Semi? The only one i know of was Goliath and he was destroyed." Coldness seeped into Michael as he and Karr headed straight for the house.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry this chapter is smaller then normal, however i do swear that barring internet trouble again, there will not be the major lag in the time it takes me to update. 


	5. Chapter 5: Ghost of a Chance

Disclaimer: Knight Rider isn't mine but Maxie Reynolds and Rianna Sinclair are mine.

* * *

**Knights Dragon 2  
Ghost of a Chance**

**_Chapter 5: Ghost of a Chance_**

Maxie sat in Kitts seat frozen, watching as the flames ate at her house and lab. Her attention was pulled away as a woman stepped out of the white limo. She felt a shiver run through Kitt at the sight of the woman. "Do you know who she is, Kitt?"

Kitt was silent for a moment watching as Garth and Rianna Sinclair moved to stand beside each other in front of him. "Her name is Rianna Sinclair, and he is Garth Knight. Both have tried to kill me, Michael and Karr more times then i wish to count." Kitt shivered again, and began to desperately search for a way out. There was a beep that signaled karr trying to contact him, but he ignored it. He knew that he wouldnt be able to lie to them. And he wanted to keep them away from here.

Rianna grinned as she watched the black cars futile attempts to find a way away from them. "You cant get away kitt, Hand over Ms. Reynolds and we will put you swiftly out of your misery." She whispered something that Kitt didn't catch, and Garth grinned evilly and walked around to climb back into Goliath.

Kitt jerked forward as he felt Goliaths bumper against his, He locked his doors refusing to let maxie out. "I will not surrender to you Rianna. The only reason you want Maxie is because you think she can carry out your mission of making more AIs." Kitt was stunned when Maxie pushed a button on his door and the door opened. "Maxie. No!"

Maxie drew a seep breath as she walked forward to meet Rianna. "Release Kitt and i will help you." Rianna laughed coldly, reaching out to grab her arm. Maxie resisted as she was pulled from between the vehicles.

Rianna leered at her. "You don't have a choice." She pushed a button on a remote link and the missiles door on the white limo slid up.

Michael slammed a hand down on Karrs steering wheel as Kitt once again refused to answer them. "How much further?"

"We are still about 10 minutes away." Ignoring Michaels impatient curse, Karr went back to trying to get more speed by shutting down other things he didn't need at the moment. Coldness swept trough him as a thought came to him. "Michael... What if We are too late?"

"Lets hope we aren't" Michael gritted his teeth, wishing he had taken Kitt instead. He didn't mind karr all that much, but at least he would have known what was happening to kitt now.

Kitt jerked back as he saw the missile on the limos bumper, As he did his rear hit Goliath hard, forcing kitt to a standstill. Kitt knew that the likely hood of the M.E.M actually getting through this time was slim, but a plan was forming as he watched Riannas finger move to the fire button.

Maxie began struggling, trying to get the remote away. Hitting Rianna hard in the side, all she managed to do was push the button herself. She watched horrified as the Missile launched, careening straight for Kitt. Kitt was waiting, as the missile launched he hit his turbo boost. he didn't leave the ground but the boost gave him the added energy to shove his way out from between the two vehicles. Wincing at the explosion that followed he turned to see what had happened.

Sitting at the end of the driveway, was the skeletal remains of the armored semi, the missile had found a weak point between bars on the grill and had, effectively gutted the vehicle. kitt didn't bother to scan for life signs as he knew there would be none.

Michael and Karr were close enough to see the explosion, not daring to hope as the slid around the finale bend, both were shocked to see the smoking remains of the semi.

Kitt was caught off guard as Rianna pushed maxie away from her and ran to get into the limo, the limo careened forward sideswiping Karr as it left. Michael jumped out of the car and ran towards Kitt, but Kitt was already moving to follow the car. As he passed Michael he paused and opened his door, letting a very happy Michael slide in before resuming his chase.

Karr started to back up to follow and was surprised when his own drivers door opened again, and maxie slid in. "Come on follow them Karr, they might need our help" Karr whipped around and went into pursuit mood, before realizing he had followed her instructions with out thinking.

Kitt was busy trying to figure out what they would do once they caught the limo, but spoke up softly. "Its good to have you back, Michael"

"Michael grinned, hearing his partners familiar voice, and knowing completely that his friend was alive. "I'm sorry i ignored you before Kitt, i was having trouble getting past the fact that we had seen your other body completely destroyed. I was scared that it wouldn't really be you."

"it is me Michael" Anything else Kitt might have said was drowned out as Karr whipped past them.

Karr grinned as he pushed the stingray to its fullest speed, catching up with Kitt. As he pulled up alongside the limo, he did something with out thinking that he would normally have to argue for ages with Michael about. He released control of the vehicle, allowing Maxie to take the wheel.

Maxie was slightly stunned to find herself in control of the vehicle, and caused the stingray to swerve slightly, before straightening out and pulling in front of the limo. She swerved to miss the M.E.M the car released and pushed the stingray even faster forward before whipping it around and bringing it to a halt. Slamming a hand down on the button to protect the cars scanner she aimed karr back directly for the limo.

"Kitt is something wrong with karr? He swerved there." Michaels eyes followed the deep blue car worriedly.

"Kitt ran a hurried scan over the car and was slightly stunned at the results. "He is fine Michael, But...He turned over control of the car to Maxie"

"I wonder how much she had to fight to get him to do that?" Michael laughed a little, then quickly lost the smile when another missile launched at Karr, His eyes widening as the missile ricocheted off the cars blue armor and slammed back into the white limos body. it took both his and Kitts reactions to keep from hitting the remains of the car.

Hours later found the four of them back at the mansion, It had taken several hours just to clear up the whole mess with the police.And of course Bonnie had wanted to do a thorough systems check on both cars as soon as they got back. She was happy that other then a couple of dents the cars were in top shape. While she was working on them, nearby both Michael and devon were trying to get Maxie to change her mind about joining them.

Maxie signed and leaned against the blue cars sloping fenders, something Karr had never allowed Michael to do. "Well it seems i have nowehere else to go now, but it isn't up to me, its up to Karr. What if he doesn't want me for a driver?"

Karr answered this question, tired of them talking about him like he wasn't there. "All you have to do is ask to find out" Karrs voice growled softly.

Maxie turned towards the car and smiled. "Would you consider allowing me to be your driver?"

Karr pretend to think it over. Though he already knew that he preferred her to anyone else, including Michael. Finally speaking, his voice lowered mischievously. "Only if i don't have to go to any foundation fund raisers."

The entire group burst out laughing, then the humans in the garage turned and headed towards the main house, as Karr quietly sneaked into Kitts systems and changed the cars exterior to a new rainbow color.

Once again the squeal of tires caught Michael, Devon, Bonnie and Maxies attention, and they turned to see two cars racing around the grounds. Every few seconds one car would turn an even weirder color then before. Laughing the four turned to go inside to sign their newest member onto the team.

* * *

The End... 


End file.
